User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 1 Part 3 (Last Part!)
(Ok, well sigh rlly, this tho is the last and final part of "Good Day Emeralds" Which is "Our first episode of us!" Like ever like true! Well sigh anyway, we all got kidnapped next time and now we see who kidnapped us who did kidnapped us?!) Carson: *Wakes up* Ugh! My head! What happened ugh?? *He then got his eyes big and notice he got tied up!* Carson: What? The? Huh? OH NO! I am tied up! Somebody tied my up and where is my friends now!?? Hello? Alex: Hey dude! Carson: HUH!? *He looks at Alex who sits right behind him along with Steve, Liber and Ivor and all four of them is also tied up sadly!* Alex: What are ya yelling about? :/ Carson: ALEXSZ! :D You ok! Alex: My name is "ALEX!" Not "ALEXSZ!" "ALEX!" -_- But yes sigh, i am ok otherwise! Carson: Steve, Ivor and Liber you guys also ok heh? :D Liber: Yup, we is ok but we can't escape from this and the last thing i remember is that i woke up seeing my other friends tied up well you was still sleeping when it happened but still we are awake now! Awake eh and... Steve: Ok, but WHO Tied us up hm? Alex: Uh, idk... Carson: Hm.... Wait what's that? *Points at six eyes in the shadow in front of them and it means three creatures is watching them and when they go to the heroes they are shown to be:....* Skeleton: Well, well, well, what is this? What do we have here, Zombie? Zombie: Hm.... I don't know, Skeleton! Creeper? Creeper: Ssssss! S-S-S-! XD (The Creeper can only say "SSSS" Heh just like k yeah like when Creepers explode well btw when saying SSS... The Creeper is also laughing and is the dumbest of these three, these three are a monster trio and trio eh means yes yup three guys on same team these guys are evil sadly!) All five: AAAH! MONSTERS! D:! Zombie: Yup, ya guessed it! We are! "THE MONSTER TRIO!" Skeleton: Ehem! -_-! Zombie: Oh right sorry! XD Skeleton and Zombie: *They both along with The Creeper just jumps in the air and tho The Creeper does not say anything just smiles and jumps along with them meanwhile all three stands still and on the air big subtitles says what they say here tho:* "THE MONSTER TRIO!" :D Ivor: Huh! What a noob name, what a weird... Liber: SHH! SHUSH! D: *Slaps Ivor's Face* Ivor: Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FREAK!? Z:( >:) You are a monster right? Liber: What? No, No! *Whispers to Ivor* I just slap you so The Monsters don't get angry what you say, they can talk too tho, and don't know tho!...... Zombie: HEY! What are ya two speaking about? >:( Liber: Gulp! Oh, nothing! Nothing! Ok ehem tell me "The Monster Trio!" Are you friends or enemies, and what do you tie us for why tie us up why tie? Yes many questions but pls answer these two questions ok? Zombie: As you wish, ok Skeleton say it! Skeleton: Ok Fine! *The Skeleton rolls her eyes* (Yes, The Skeleton are a female meanwhile The Zombie and The Creeper are always males!) We are ENEMIES! Z:D And we tie you five up just because we wanted to please our boss! Z:) Steve: "Your Boss?" Eh, if ya don't mind, can ya pls tell us who it is? :D Skeleton: Sure! Herobrine! Steve, Alex, Liber, Carson and Ivor: "HEROBRINE!!?" (XD, Yup! First time we meet the monsters and they have no names tbh, their real names ARE JUST Skeleton, Zombie and Creeper! And Herobrine have a lot of monsters where he live i guess so he name everybody else and he name these three only their normal kind of monster name ok Herobrine called them he did this!) Zombie: Yup, that's right! Notch's Dead Brother! Or that guy who greatly heh hates you all oh only because you are good guys, that is why we are enemies ok? >:) Alex: GULP! Ok? :) Skeleton: We know what you guys was going to do! XD Zombie: Yeah, steal OUR Emeralds! Liber: YOUR EMERALDS!? Hey these are ours.... MINE! Emeralds! My precious emeralds! Steve did not lie then, Steve they exist and is super big right true? :D Steve: Yeah, i was..... Skeleton: NO! You idiot! They are normal! See?: *Shows few of them when she shows it Liber shows to be upset and he speak gibberish and possible say swear words possibly but don't worry he sounds like an ant his voice sounds weird!* Liber: FSKYHFSKHFSKSFYFULAUFDSkLYFSLDHKSLF! (Yup / Like this!) Skeleton: Heh, but you is ALMOST Right! Steve: I AM!? :O Liber: YOU IS? :D Carson: What?? Skeleton: See? *Skeleton shows them: She puts the emeralds she holded before in a big machine thing or whatever then Skeleton press a button and then all of them is bigger than Skeleton herself tho!* Skeleton: TAA DAA! :D Liber and Steve: WOW! :D Skeleton: Well, wanna steal from us? Liber: Yup! :D Steve, Alex, Ivor and Carson: LIBER! >:( Skeleton: Oh! Ok... Liber: Wut? Skeleton: Sigh...... Boys! *She snaps her fingers IF She had fingers but a snap sound is heard if it is her fingers well she may have small?* Zombie: Alright, Skeleton! Z:D Creeper: Ssssss! *Nods a yes* Steve: Ssssss? Creeper: SSSSSS! Steve: What do ya mean with "SSSSSS?" Creeper: SSSSSS! Z:( Zombie: *Slaps Creeper's head* Knock it off, Creeper! GET THEM! >:D All five heroes: What? AAAH! D: *Zombie grabs Steve, Carson and Alex with him meanwhile Creeper have Ivor on his head and bites Liber's butt so they two can't escape* Liber: OH! OUCH! D: (Liber said this BEFORE Creeper bite his butt uh bite can be hard maybe lol!) Skeleton: You right you five will end dead if you don't give up! We throw you five IN OUR LAVA! AHAHAHA! LAVA! EHEHEHE! Zombie: HAHAHAHAH! Creeper: S-S-S-S! XD Skeleton: SHUT UP YOU TWO NERDIES! >:( Zombie: *Blows a raspberry at Skeleton* >:( Skeleton: Anyway, we throw you, last words? Carson: Uh, i don't see lava? Skeleton: Now ya do! *Snaps fingers again* Zombie: ALL RIGHT! *Pulls a lever and lava is seen under them now!* Steve: Carson! ;) Whatever ya do, hold my hand... Zombie: Eh? Hey! What are like what you two doing? Steve: Nothing! *Whistles* Carson: Right! yup nothing! Skeleton: SA;HFK! You five ready to die? Steve: Yup! :D Carson: NO! Steve why? Steve: Yeah, Steve knows yeah because Zombie is strong and cool! Zombie: WHAT!? I am? :D Rlly cool? Steve: Yeah, why not? Look at you! Holding me i feel strong arms holding me like if your muscles is made of rock and me a paper so no scissors for you! Zombie: Wow cool! Zombie loves his muscles! :D Steve: Can i feel them? Zombie: Sure! :D *He stops holding Steve* Steve: Thx! Zombie: No Prob, Steve! :D Steve: Yeah, no prob! *Touch his muscles* I knew it! I like them strong! Zombie: :D He he! Ha ha! :) You may be nice to me, but i am anyway more stronger ever! Skeleton: HEY WAIT! WAIT!? Your strong? How about me! I am the most beautiful, strongest woman ever! Zombie: HA! Your just nothing but Skeleton! Creeper: S-S-S-S-S-! XD *And, Creeper stopped bite on Liber since Creeper is now laughing* Skeleton: WHAT!? Excuse Me? Ehem!? Man, you are just an ugly green acid monster! Creeper: SSSSS-SSSS! XD XD XD!!!! *Creeper shakes himself meanwhile laughing and Ivor almost gonna fall off from Creeper* Zombie: WHAT!!? >:( *He was so angry like so angry he then stop hold Carson and Alex so he hold nobody now!* Skeleton: Yeah, i am just saying that i may yeah just may beat the heck out of you in fighting! Zombie: OH YEAH? Excuse me but still you are only bones left so i bet i am the winner! Creeper: SASASASASAAAAAAA! XD! *Creeper laughed so much he almost dance around well jump in a circle where Ivor almost gonna fell off* Skeleton: Come here then, come you pieced acid! Creeoer: SADASASASSASASASASA!! :D XD! *Now Creeper finally fell on the ground still laughing and Ivor if FINALLY Not sitting up on Creeper's head top!* Zombie: WHAT!? :) Oh yeah? Skeleton: Eh yeah! Let's fight! *Runs to him* Zombie: Of course Skeleton! AAAH! Z:( *Rund to her too* *They both punch each other and is in a fight cloud meanwhile Creeper laughs at them for fighting like kids!* Steve: Pssst! Guys, now our's chance! Our's chance now! *Zombie and Skeleton keeps fighting in a fight cloud in now is yes until now when both of them feels tired and Skeleton lost half of her body in pieces and Zombie got his head off* Zombie: Phew! Ew, you got some rough still there, my lady! Skeleton: Thx Zombie! :) *Zombie helps Skeleton to have all her sulky Skeleton parts back* Zombie: Oh, don't mention it! ;) Heh! *And Skeleton puts Zombie's head back meanwhile Zombie thumbs up being up* Creeper: SSSSS! SSSSS! *He jumps and tries to say something!* Skeleton: What? :( Creeper: REZSZS! SZSZ! Zombie: You mean that?? Creeper: *Nods head* :( SSS! Skeleton: Eh, they... Over a Skeleton? Carson: YES! Skeleton! *The Monsters looks at the five heroes they are not tied anymore since we see now* Steve: Well, ya know!??!! I tied myself yeah uh heh yeah up uh and myself helping the rest of my friends not tied anymore! Skeleton: Yes i know but.... Where is our machine? Liber: You mean... THIS!?? *He hides it behind himself then shows it to them meaning they stole The Monster's Machine!* Skeleton: WHAT!? HEY! COME BACK HERE! Z:( Steve: Sorry, see ya later, Skeletator! XD *Steve and his friends runs away now!* *Creeper laugh that Steve said "SKELETATOR!" Creeper: SAaSAAAASSSSS! XD Skeleton: SHUT UP! >:( *Punch Creeper's head!!* GET THEM! >:( *The Monsters try to catch the heroes but it ended that they fell eh yes fell down to a hole leading to those sleeping spiders* Skeleton: NO! WAAAH! D: All three monsters who landed: OOF! Ouchh! *Spiders opens their eyes yes opens when they heard OOF! Ouchh!* Zombie: Nice going SKeleton! -_- SKeleton!: RUN! D: AAAH! The three monsters: AAAAH! *Runs away* *Spiders chase after them* *The five heroes giggles and made it from them* Liber: Steve! That was amazing, how did ya know that they would fight tho? XD Steve: Sigh, ya know? :) I seen these kind of Villain's henchmen, they are even trios who argue like this and making saying that Zombie's Muscles are amazing... The Skeleton would argue! Carson: WOW! That was very smart of ya Steve! Dude heh rlly! Steve: Thx! *They high five* Carson: Yes yw! :D Alex: I gotta admit! It was awesome of ya for being such a trickster! Steve: Thx Alex! Alex: Yeah ikr? Ivor: Ok, let's move! Before The Monster Trio and The Spiders may come back in here! Liber: Right! Time for giant emeralds! Steve: Emeralds, let's make some emeralds! :D *They all five runs out from the cave and is then later...* *Later in Steve's Garden* Liber: Ok! *Puts the machine outside Steve's Garden but at least lol eh near his fence* Ivor: Good, let's see! *Carson press a button* *The small emeralds gets big and it pops out yeah pops out like popcorn and alot of emeralds lands on Liber* Liber: WOW! :D WE ARE RICH! Steve: Well i guess that's what makes it eh meralds? All his friends and even Steve Himself: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The End! (Nice huh? Huh yeah longest too i made from man first parts yet? Yup, cool huh? What ya think?) Category:Blog posts